monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle
|birthday=December 18th |age=415 |pet=Roux |bffs=Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam |log= }} Rochelle Goyle is a 2012/2017-introduced and all-around character. She is a gargoyle and a student at Monster High. She used to be a student at Granite City High in Scaris, but she wanted to challenge herself and broaden her horizon, so she left for the Boonighted States of Scaremerica. While elated about the experience, she does miss home and her boyfriend, Garrott du Roque, in particular. At Monster High, Rochelle's guardian qualities got her the position of Head of the Student Safety Team, which she is proud to fulfill at full capacity. The few flaws to her functioning is that she's a tad aggressive and regularly overprotective to the point of being controlling. She is dutiful, though, which motivates her to work on improving herself. Portrayers In English, she was voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, she was voiced by Melissa Gedeón. By Adventures of the Ghoul Squad and the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cassandra Lee. Character Personality Rochelle is from Scaris, France. She occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. One thing the two have in common is a love for cooking. Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own personal independence. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Confident about pointing out others mistakes with no problem, Rochelle claims she has a chip on the shoulder, suggesting she has a self-righteous feeling about her self, always bringing up how she is disadvantaged. Otherwise, she is a loyal and hard-working girl, as well as a responsible individual, which sometimes makes her do things she doesn't enjoy. Her strict ways, gargoyle protective nature and almost stone-cold way to handle things has gotten her a place as the Main Hall Moan-itor of Monster High, as well as other security related responsibilities. Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older, classical elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face is very animal-like, complete with big pink eyes and a large nose. She has clawed hands, small stony wings and wing-shaped ears in the top her head. She is also made entirely of stone, which makes her unable to do certain activities, such as dancing and swimming. Abilities Rochelle is a gargoyle and holds what's assumed to be all-gargoyle abilities: * Gorgon Immunity: Rochelle, being made of stone, like other gargoyles, is immune to the Gorgon Stare as it can't turn her to stone. Unique Abilities * Flying: Though she has wings made of stone, with noticeable cracks, they allow flight. Not all gargoyles can fly, despite this. Skillset * SKRM: Rochelle is also an avid and talented Skultimate Roller Maze player, being swift despite her weight. Relationships Family Rochelle comes from a two parents-home, but nothing else is known about her parents, other than the fact that female gargoyles lay eggs. She also has a grandmother living in Scaris, who provided Rochelle and her friends with a place to stay in "Scaris: City of Frights". Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. The friendship with Ghoulia was formed when Rochelle warned her of the werecat twins' prank, which would have caused her to travel through potholes, Ghoulia thanked her for her warning and they became friends. Rochelle became friends with Robecca when she was roller skating, when the obstacles were turned on, she was unable to fly (in certain obstacles), Robecca saved her from falling into a pit of water. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance Rochelle has a boyfriend in Scaris named Garrott du Roque. Since she went to the BSS (Boonighted States of Scaremerica) to attend Monster High, contact between them became less frequent. Despite having a boyfriend, Rochelle is romantically inclined and without Garrott's company a tad needy. As a result, Rochelle has developed feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him in the halls of Monster High. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and instantly fell in love with him, most likely because his green eyes reminded her of Garrott's. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend whom he is very loyal to, she's not ready to give up on him yet, and keeps looking for ways to continue to see him. For example, she had her pet, Roux, steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, so they could have a chance to get to know him better and talk alone. Rochelle has discussed her feelings about him with her friend, Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend is in for "the inevitable heartbreak". Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Rochelle Goyle. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2012: Whereas her three doll peers are on display at the American International Toy Fair, Rochelle Goyle is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * February 28, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her diary debut in Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary. * Late March, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's first doll is released as part of the 'Between Classes' series. * Late March, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * September 5, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * November 29, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her 2D cartoon debut in "The Halls Have Eyes". Notes * Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". * Her first name translates to "little rock", and her last name is a parody of the surname Doyle. * Her birthday is December 18 and she is a Sagittarius. Gallery Profile art - Between Classes Rochelle I.jpg Profile art - Between Classes Rochelle II.jpg Profile art - Scaris City of Frights Rochelle I.jpg Profile art - Scaris City of Frights Rochelle II.jpg Profile art - Make a Splash Rochelle.jpg Tumblr - Rochelle student style.jpg Profile art - Scaris Convertible.png|Rochelle's Convertible art work. RochelleofMonsterHigh.jpg Profile art - Dance Class Rochelle.PNG Profile art - Ghouls Night Out Rochelle.PNG Profile art - Zombie Shake Rochelle.png Profile art - LiS Rochelle.png Profile art - Haunted Rochelle.jpg Profile art - Scaris City of Frights Rochelle II.jpg Rochelle.jpg Rochelle Goyle - Ghoul's Night Out.1.png Rochelle Goyle - Freak Du Chic.png Rochelle Goyle - Ghoul's Night Out..png Rochelle Goyle.png tumblr nzi9sqDHZR1tc5d60o1 500.png tumblr nzggdmd8Im1tc5d60o3 500.png 79646ca5924e9110505cfc7469944755.jpg tumblr nss3upmI441ra69eso1 1280.jpg tumblr nvcaw8QCLW1rwp7eso1 500.jpg Untitled (0.png 12122503 1107750862569767 4429376520031786114 n (2).png tumblr o1xgr5beXS1tc5d60o1 500.png Profile art - Rochelle Geek Shriek.png tumblr_ov5gv9xR1G1uo3d2zo2_500.jpg MH_Ghoul_Squad_EP4_thumb_tcm577-311527.jpg MHMonday - Haunted Rochelle II.jpg Icon - Haunted Rochelle.jpg A0d4ae88c3a60700575506aad5776bd6.jpg 3a8634946545c881b42a9051151c9974.jpg e55c2e2f61ca9691149be7ef3cc3777c.jpg 30f7789c7a00fec10e9183d9dd331a9b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gargoyles Category:Granite City High students Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters